


Five Times the Wraith Invaded Earth but were Thwarted [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Inception (2010), Stargate Atlantis, Teen Wolf (TV), Welcome to Night Vale, White Collar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanfiction, Gen, Horror, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Space Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Five Times the Wraith Invaded Earth but were Thwarted" by mific.</p><p>"Earth five; Wraith zero."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times the Wraith Invaded Earth but were Thwarted [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times the Wraith Invaded Earth but were Thwarted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225565) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



Length: 14:37  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/five%20times%20the%20wraith%20invaded%20earth%20but%20were%20thwarted.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/five-times-wraith-invaded-earth-but-were-thwarted).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! Also used to fill my "incorporate sound effects" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
